


[podfic] boy, let me tell you what

by somehowunbroken



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Deal with a Devil, Gen, Magical Realism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18613567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: All Taylor wants is to play with other good players. That's all he's ever wanted.[A podfic of the fic by the same name.]





	[podfic] boy, let me tell you what

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [boy, let me tell you what](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18415439) by [somehowunbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken). 



> -i have posted a handful of very short, very basic podfics, so of course i went for complicated audio effects on this one! the effects are meant to make it creepier. i guess we'll see if that worked.

[Listen or download from Dropbox here!](https://www.dropbox.com/s/orne5ot5ng06dlj/%5BHRPF%5D%20boy%2C%20let%20me%20tell%20you%20what.m4a?dl=0)

**Author's Note:**

> -for podfic bingo 2019: Incorporate Verbal Effects, Try something new (for you), Incorporate Music
> 
> -i'd love any feedback you have on the audio effects! it's all stuff that i recorded right after recording the fic itself, and i layered a bunch of it on top of each other. i'm hoping it's not too much or too distracting or just annoying.
> 
> -follow me on twitter! (tell me who you are, as i don't accept random follow requests.)


End file.
